<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You Aren’t My Enemy by Damned_Savvy25</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27397582">You Aren’t My Enemy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damned_Savvy25/pseuds/Damned_Savvy25'>Damned_Savvy25</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gay, Homo, Homosexual, I’m fucking stupid, M/M, These are all original characters, They are all gay, Yo mama, crazy hamburger is horrible, gay gay gay gay gay, gay with a tinge of gay, hamburger, i was bored, very gay, very homo, yo mama vol. 67</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:40:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>404</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27397582</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damned_Savvy25/pseuds/Damned_Savvy25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kxao. One of the two leaders of the Kxaosphere, led by himself and Dev.<br/>He was the main leader, overseeing everything and making the decisions on what to do. Dev, a subordinate, underneath him. Equally as strong, Kxao was not sure why Dev decided to work underneath him. Kxao was a ruthless dictator, sparing no expense to give someone the harshest of punishments for the most minor of crimes.</p><p>Known to be ruthless in the Nether, anyone who dare met his gaze had the possibility to never see the likes of day again. Dev, on the other hand, much more lenient in the End. Allowing people to visit should they get his permission. The two were drastically different, but very similar in many ways. Both covered in shiny, luminescent armor with the durability and strength of an Ender Dragon's scale, they also sported weapons sparkling with ember , and a tip so sharp that even a Wither would think twice.</p><p>There was a high possibility that he was stronger and could win in a battle against the two, but instead of taking over, he decided to work under Kxao, and do as he was asked everyday. Until one day when Kxao runs into him, in his territory.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kxao x Dev, Kxaodev</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You Aren’t My Enemy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Nether.</p><p>A warm, almost hellish like place buzzing full of life. Not suitable for human life, because due to the immense heat any water placed upon the ground would evaporate nearly instantly.</p><p>And the heat, for cold-adjusted people like Dev, the heat was uncomfortable. If he didn’t have a good composure, he would be caked in sweat, that is, if he ever went there.</p><p>Dev had never been to the Nether, for one simple reason. He had overheard a conversation between two Kxaosphere members, one of them saying, <strong>“Kxao just kills anyone he sees in the Nether, he just doesn’t care.”</strong> That simple explanation alone was enough to keep Dev out of the Nether, after all; he didn’t own it, why intrude on it without Kxao’s permission?</p><p>Curiousity.</p><p>He stood by the illegally-made nether portal, deep underground. He’d sheath his sharp, flaming hot netherite sword and would slide a totem of undying into his pocket.</p><p>As long as he had that totem, he had to worry about nothing. If push came to shove, he could escape easily with his life intact. He was unfamiliar with the Nether, and had no idea of anything about the layout or much else. All he knew is that Kxao spent most their time there.</p><p>Mustering up his courage, Dev would step one foot through the portal, the glowing purple swooshing around him as he stood out in a hotter environment, instantly shuffling in his now hot armor.</p><p>He had gone to the Nether.</p><p>It was much bigger and more expanse than he thought, and gazing over the edge he’d see an endless amount of hot lava, spanning across the floor for as far as the eye could see.</p><p>He’d instantly explore, leaving behind a trail of torches as he went, until he finally stopped at a weird, fungal-like forest. The Crimson Forest. It was strangely beautiful, the tall droopy glowing trees, the spores in the air, and the nice almost cool red mist in the air. It was tranquil and calm, and he would walk around peacefully until he felt a burning pain in the side of his neck. An arrow had flown by him, grazing his neck. He grabbed at it in pain, the stinging then slowly turning into a painful itch. A poison tipped arrow? He had quickly drunk an antidote, scanning the area. Piglins didn’t shoot tipped arrows, as far as he could remember.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I was fucking bored ok</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>